


too much

by weedwhacker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ????????, Asphyxiation, Choking, M/M, Nook Fingering, Nook Penetration, Rough Sex, Smut, Xeno, Xenophilia, also lmao i lied a little bit ts sort of vanilla and soft st the beginning but JUS WAIT, both r aged up btw, i wrote like half of it and didnt proofreed it lm aao, i wrote this at midnight on a mnday monrning lmao, just soft choking lmao, kadkat and dave have like TOTALY xenophilia, nooks and bulges, ok i ended up going to soeep at like 1:30 bc i had school and i dont hate kyself THAT much, ok its not even that rough, troll tiddies, what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedwhacker/pseuds/weedwhacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You sure you're good with this?"</p><p>You probably shouldn't be the one asking. You were the one asking to be choked while being fucked into a mattress, so this is probably a lot more to handle for Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much

"You sure you're good with this?"

You probably shouldn't be the one asking. You were the one asking to be choked while being fucked into a mattress, so this is probably a lot more to handle for Dave.

Dave was sweet, gentle, soft; he didn't like the thought of hurting you in any way, really. Even if you were practically on your knees for it, he didn't like the idea of it. To be honest, you never wanted to hurt him either. You loved being rough, you loved scratching at backs and biting skin and watching the color bloom beneath your teeth, but not with Dave.

He was soft, emotionally and physically. He was easy to puncture, and you learned that the hard way. You won't get into that now, though. Dave is starting to talk.

"Yeah, fuck, of course. I've thought about it for awhile now, and, it can't be that bad. I mean, it's consensual, and you know you can tear me to shreds if I do anything wrong," you wince. He knows you would never hurt him for that, but it still made you a little icky feeling thinking of him wounded in any serious way.

You take a deep breath, and blink slowly at him. "Okay. You remember the signal?"

"Yeah, definitely. Four knocks, er, punches, depending on where we are or what we're on."

You nod, of course he remembered. You pull him in for a soft kiss, licking at his teeth, then the top of his mouth. He tongues the sides of your mouth, tongue gliding across the front of your teeth. It was a short kiss, and he's trailing wet, suckling kisses down your jawline and the front of your throat. He's biting at your skin, and you're dragging dull claws across his back. You weren't nervous, but you were sweating profusely onto the felt blankets below. You always complained to him about them, there were plenty of other fleece and cotton blankets, but he insisted that that kept him warm. Too warm. You coo and growl for his mouth, and he slides his hands onto your ribs, pushing your shirt up with his them. He let's the shirt fall up the slope of your rumblespheres, and he mouths at your nipples. You purr, hand tangling in his curly, frizzy bleach blonde hair.

His fingers knead against your grub scars, and you melt into his touch. He was so perfect. Dave kisses down your belly, biting tiny and shallow white marks into your skin. His hands were gliding down your hips. and making their way to the button of your joggers. He pops it undone with his painted red thumb and index finger, then pulls them down, just above your knees. He takes no time entertaining your bulge, his fingers rubbing circles against your nook opening.

"Man, you're already really wet. And sticky," he laughs, and you feel a string of your pre fall from his fingers.

"Stop being gross," you roll your eyes, pinching your face up. Your face relaxes when he slips two fingers in your nook. His hands were only a little bigger than yours, not even an inch in difference, but the size was definitely appreciated at times like this. He presses a kiss to the base of your bulge, and you shiver. He was gentle with his fingers, rubbing circles against your seed flap and shame globes. You purr and moan his name, hooking your legs behind his upper back. He was so perfect.

He leans up to kiss you sweetly, sweet enough to give you cavities. You loved him so much, and you hoped he knew. You kiss his forehead, then lock his lips with yours. His fingers are tapping a bit hard against your seed flap, and you moan into his mouth, grabbing his wrist as your legs start to shiver. You were about to cum, but you didn't want that yet. You don't really want him to stop, but you mumble for him to do so, sighing softly.

"Everything okay, dude?" he whispers against your cheek.

"I'm good, super good, yeah," you gasps a little as he pulls his fingers out. He rubs them on the base of your bulge before pulling his hand away. He's kissing at your neck as he unties the knot on his pants. You can feel his bulge press against yours a little through his boxers, and he grinds it against your nook. You melt, purring into his hair and smiling.

"You ready, buddy?" He mumbles into your neck, and you snort at him.

"Don't call me buddy, you nerdass," he frowns, and you'd apologize if he hadn't been pursing his lips down to suppress a grin. He kisses you sweetly, and you answer him. "I'm ready," he nods, confirming he heard you.

He presses the blunt tip of his member against your nook, wetting himself up a bit. You moan, just loving the contact of him. You loved touching him, whether it was holding his hand and hugging him or even when your thighs touched when you sat beside each other. His rough hands were wondering and sliding over your body as he pushes the tip of his bulge in, and you bite your lip. He felt so good, so warm. He presses into you slowly, and it burns in the best way. You rub circles in his back, running the coarse pads of hide over the scars on his dark skin.

You loved his skin, you loved his hair, his nose, eyes, lips; you loved Dave. The thought alone makes you moan into his hair as he finishes pulling himself into you. He presses his lips under your jaw, thumbs running over your nipples. He thrusts gently into you, stretching you out a little. You close your eyes, mouth hanging open slightly.

"You're perfect," you whisper to him, dragging your fingers up his lower back. He thrusts a little harder, faster. He's pounding softly against your seed flap, brushing barely against your shame globes when he changes angles. He pulls you down against him a little, then up to where the back of your thighs are flush against his chest. Your legs hang over his shoulders, bouncing as he grinds into you. He leans forward, gently grabbing at your hips to pull into you a little harder.

He's found the right pace, and soon enough the right angle to make you cry. He angled up to thrust against your shame globes, and it makes you see little red stars. He's sliding his hand up your stomach and chest, near your throat.

"You want me to do it?" Dave asks, rubbing his thumb against your jaw. You nod excitedly, inhaling deeply and closing your eyes. He closes his hand around your throat, the other still gripping at your hips and waist.

There's a thrill, and it would make you trill and purr if you could breathe. You blink your eyes open, and your dilated pupils roll back. His hips are snapping, hitting deep against your globes and making you jerk and shiver. You choke what you can of his name, and you reach around the bed. Not for anything in particular, or even for something to grab. You tilt your head, hips stuttering up into Dave's. You blink rapidly, the edges of your sight becoming dark red. You gasp, getting some air before his thumb is against your neck. You drool, and grab his hand. You don't pull it away, or try to dig your fingers under his, just slap it on there lazily.

He's thrusting relentlessly into your nook, and it's so perfect. Dave gasps into your mouth, sucking on your lower lip. You clench your jaw, giving him messy and long kisses. He let's go of your neck, and you gasp heavily for air. Your hands are on his cheeks and jaw in a matter of seconds, kissing him roughly and biting at his lips.

His bulge is brushing against everything in you, hitting hard against your seed flap and globes all at once. He reaches down, rubbing the underside of your bulge where it touched the sheath. You moan breathlessly, and he's mumbling and moaning compliments and praise and your name all in one jumble. It makes you cry softly, moaning and purring and trilling loudly. There are pinkish tears dribbling from your eyes. It's so good, it's too good, too much.

You shudder intensely against him, and you thank Dave mentally for the towel he places under you two earlier. Your orgasm racks your body, and you cry his name louder than ever. He fucks you sweetly through it, making you whimper and squirm under him. He cums soon after, pulling out and rubbing his bulge against the underside of yours. He gasps into your neck, blinking slowly.

He rolls over to your side, his chest heaving gradually slower. You can't help but stare at him, he's so pretty. His eyelashes are long and dark, his eyebrows are bushy and thick, his nose is big and scruffy and perfect for kissing. Freckles pepper his dark and soft skin, under his big eyes. His lips were soft and plump, and open as he breathes into the silent room.

He was so perfect for you. It was too much, and you loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic? its porn but i had the sudden urge to write SO,uh? feel free to leave comments whether its compliments or corrections or questions


End file.
